Moving On But Not Forgetting
by LoveShipper
Summary: Olivia is moving onto "I Didn't Do It" but her goodbyes lead to something beyond happiness. An Leolivia fanfic. Enjoy and review


Hope you guys like it and think it is totally adorable, sweet, cheesy and romantic.

I don't own anybody but the plot so don't sue.

Side Note: My friend Puppy-Face-Love is telling all our fellow Will\Kayla- Cloud 9 fans that she is writing all the ideas she has listed on her stories and will post them all at once. So keep your eyes peeled for the sweet, amazing, romantic and well written stories.

The episode "Wasabi Forever" was a bittersweet episode for Ms Olivia Holt to shoot. On one hand she got to play an old fashioned girl karate fighter and of course got to kiss the young man she has been head over heels in love with since day one of the show, something she has wanted to do since the beginning.

She could still feel the sparks she felt during the kiss and how there seemed to be a warmth that started in the pit of her stomach that spread to the rest of her body so that she felt like she warm all over but didn't care. Even if the kiss only lasted three seconds, it was the most magical, sweetest and romantic kiss ever, according to her, and she wouldn't never ever forget it.

On the other hand, it also symbolized the very last episode she would ever be in with the people she considered her second family, Mateo, Dylan, Jason and Alex were like the brothers she never had but always kind of wanted, they acted like a family with the inside jokes, joshing, banters and playing pranks on the other, just like a family would.

Alex, Jason, Mateo, Dylan, Leo and Olivia had practically grown up together; from being baby-faced, new to the world of being the main stars of a TV show 12 year olds to the mature in talent and age but still down to earth, sweethearts, family oriented and always a blast to be around young people they were now.

Olivia was going to miss the boys terribly, it would be hard to go from seeing them practically every day to having to rely on texting, phone calls and visits. She hoped that she would make friends with her new co-stars but knew that there was no way on Earth that would forget her favourite guys. If anything she would be texting, calling and visiting as often as her busy schedule would allow. There was no way she would lose the four important men in her life, not if she could help ot. It might not be easy but it will be worth it cause like she said you don't forget your family.

"And Cut! Leo and Olivia, that was perfect. Ok next we have Leo and Dylan going off to the summer of a lifetime as spies." Matt the director called from behind the camera and then turned to make sure that the next scene was ready. But not before Dylan, Jason and Mateo, who had been watching the entire scene from the sidelines came forward.

"Yes Liv and Leo, that was so adorable. No one watching that scene could ever have guessed that you two have been waiting 3 years to lock lips. That kiss had all the built up sweetness and romance in it. Even the audience will be able to see the love and chemistry we have been telling you guys has been obvious to anyone within eye or ear distance from you two." Jason teased with all the air of being the older brother to all the younger cast while being the goofball he was by making kissy noises and arranging his hands into a heart.

"Now that was a goodbye kiss, figuratively and literally, to remember. Too bad you two decided to kiss now and not after the first time we told you that you were perfect for each other so just kiss already. That way you would have 3 years worth of kisses and being all lovey dovey. Oh well hopefully this kiss will lead to many more kisses, hint hint."

Now it was Dylan's turn for the teasing. Both boys' words had Leo and Olivia blushing like tomatoes and avoiding the other's eyes, though they knew the words being spoken were true. Their kiss had awakened in them the wish that there had been the perfect moment in order for their true feelings to be revealed but there never seemed to be one. But it didn't mean that they liked their friends once again teasing them of their feelings in front of the other person, Jason and Dylan knew it totally embarrassed Leo and Olivia and yet they still did it.

"Jase and Dyl, stop teasing poor Leo and Liv. It didn't help them confess their feelings these past years and it won't help them confess their feelings now so quit it. Anyway, time for Leo and Dyl to board the helicopter or the crane which will have the ladders attached, so get ready boys. Ok here we go 1-2-3 go." The scene went off without a hitch and then it was time to get ready for the wrap up party at one of the local dance clubs.

When everyone arrived at the venue, the gentlemen looked handsome in dress shirts and ties, the ladies in their best party dresses and everyone was eager to dance and celebrate the night away. The music from the DJ was giving everyone a good beat to let loose their dancing skills and enjoy themselves. Leo was standing with Dylan and Mateo when a vision of beauty caught his full attention.

Olivia had walked in looking drop dead gorgeous in a baby blue strapless bubble dress with her hair curled and softly falling over her shoulders. She literally took Leo's breath away, he got so breathless that his drink went down the wrong tube so he was struggling to breathe and not look like a fish out of water. Even after he got his breath back, it had taken someone (he had no idea which boy it was) to gently nudge him forward before he could move his feet and close his mouth.

"Liv, you look beautiful. Not that you don't always look beautiful cause you do. Ok I am going to stop talking now, there is food and drink to eat and drink. Of course you eat and drink them, what else would you would you do? Wear them? I am so stupid, why did I say that. Come on man!" Leo stuttered, adorably according to Olivia, as he wrung his hands.

"You don't look so bad yourself. Quite handsome I must say. Yeah I could go for some food and drink if I had some really cute company (looks half pointedly and half flirty at him to prove her point)." As she walked away, Olivia stopped to say coyly over her shoulder "By the way, I love it when you stutter or ramble on, it is totally adorable and sweet" before continuing walking.

Leo and Olivia were flirting\talking about the show and how each other had changed since season 1 to now when their conversation was interrupted by someone tapping the microphone at the dj's station, trying to get the audience's attention as the music cut out. Everyone turned to find Dylan, Jason and Mateo standing at the microphone, They literally looked like before they were going to talk, they were gathering their words and emotions together.

"Attention everyone. As everyone probably knows this season we will be saying goodbye to our own Olivia as she goes on to bigger things in her career. Even though we will miss her dearly, and believe me we will , we are so proud and ecstatic for her that she is on the next step of her career of the successful young lady we know and love. She will be dearly missed but this isn't goodbye, more like good luck and see you later. We love you Liv"

Each young man spoke from the heart, tears in their eyes as well as their hearts, one after the other until there wasn't a dry eye in the room and Olivia practically leapt into each boys' arms with a kiss on the check. It soon turned into a giant family hug, Leo hugging Olivia from behind and squishing her into the other guys, not that she minded. then it was time to get back to the party and enough tears for now.

"May I have this dance pretty lady?" Leo said in half flirting and half hoping she would say yes with a outstretched hand to Olivia. She didn't even hesitate to put her hand in his, she didn't have a great deal of practice slow dancing so she was praying that she wasn't a complete klutz who stepped on her dance partner's toes because she was a really bad dancer or was too distracted by being in the person they love's arms. Not the best thing to happen during sweet moments.

Neither Olivia or Leo could hear or even remember what song was playing, only that it had a slow melody which allowed them to be in each other's arms, hers around his neck and his wrapped around her waist and both were lovingly gazing into each other's eyes, the world and all the other people disappeared. No one said a word for what seemed like forever, they just relished the sweet, romantic and time stopping moment they were having before adding it to their mental folder of all the moments they had shared the past 3 years.

"Liv, I really need to talk to you privately. Can we go outside? This can't wait." Leo whispered, too afraid to say something to disturb the moment but knowing that the time had come to spill his heart out , no matter how petrified he was. So he was going to take the first step and pray not only that he says the right words but that at the end of the day he gets the woman of his dreams' love.

Liv and Leo walked outside and sat on the grassy hill on the venue's property, staring at the twinkling stars and the expanse beauty of the sky, Leo trying to gather up his courage to start the conversation that should have happened years before. He started off by taking Olivia's hand and saying in a slightly wavering voice: "Ok so please let me talk before saying anything. I need to get this off my chest."

"Olivia, I knew from the moment we met that we would have a long lasting and deep connection that people hope and dream for. I found myself eager to come to the studio to see you again that I actually spend most of my free time thinking or talking about you to anyone who would listen.

I can't tell you when my feelings changed for you from just being best friends to realizing that you are the woman of my dreams, it kind of hit me like lightening. I know I should have told you my true feelings sooner but it never seemed to be the right time. But I can't hide this secret any longer, it is eating at me and you have a right to know. I just hope I didn't just ruin our friendship."

As Leo was talking, Olivia could feel her heart melting into a puddle with each sweet word coming out of the guy she love's mouth. This moment was even better then anything she could have imagined and she was tempted to pinch herself if she wasn't so afraid that she was dreaming. She knew she had to say something to tell Leo that she felt the same way but really all she wanted to do was kiss him and not stop until they both ran out of air.

_Why don't I? I mean it is a good, no a wonderful way to not only tell but also show Leo how much I love him too. _So Olivia kept her right hand in Leo's and the other one went to his face to gently guide his face to place one of hopefully many kisses on his supple, soft and kissable lips. Time stopped while Leo and Olivia sat there kissing, pouring their love into that one act of affection.

"Wow, I wish I could think of some other adjective to describe that beyond amazing, hey I did it, kiss but right now my brain is too scrambled. I have thought about if I ever got lucky enough to kiss you what it would be like but nothing could have prepared me for what it actually felt like to kiss the young lady that I love. It was beyond compare." Leo admitted after he cached his breath and calmed his racing brain of its thoughts of _OMG Olivia and I kissed! Our lips actually touched and it wasn't a dream._

"Awww that is so sweet. Just when I thought you couldn't get any more romantic, you kicked it up a notch. You are a man with words that are guaranteed to melt my heart. And now that we have had our love confession, I can do this..." Olivia said, their faces still close enough that they could feel the warmth of the other's person's breath on their faces, before she re-captured their lips for another loving round of kisses.

"I should watch more romance movies or at least read poetry if I get kisses every time I say and do something sweet and romantic for you. It is totally worth possibly getting teased like mad by our friends and family if it gets me more of your sweet kisses and put that beautiful smile on your face. Even though this was our second kiss I am already addictive to them so anytime I get to kiss you, I will defiantly take it." Leo said with a lovesick smile and tone to his voice as he gazed lovingly at Olivia though she was looking at him the exact way.

Leo and Olivia could have stared at each other all night, they had 3 years of pent up love to express through their eyes, words, lips and body language even though they both knew that they would have more time together to be in love then tonight, forever sounded about right. But it suddenly occurred to them that the temperature was dropping when Olivia started to shiver and rub her arms.

"Oh I can't have my favourite girl cold. We better go inside and tell our friends the wonderful news and accept the "I told you so", "It is about time" as well as the hugs and "Congrats" we will receive." Leo said as he pulled off his suit jacket to drape over Olivia's shoulders as well as his arm around her shoulders, hers around his waist as they both headed back to the party.

The night ended off even better then anything Olivia could have imagined; even after she and the guy of her dreams confessed their love to the other with lots of kisses and lovesick moments which made this night one of the best nights of her life. Leo and her got the reaction from their friends that they expected but still their faces had perma-grins from ear to ear and weren't more then an inch away from each other all night.

With one last lingering kiss and hug, Leo and Olivia separated at the end of the night with promises that there won't be a night where they don't text or call each other or they would be sad inside and that once she was settled into her new role and TV show that Leo would come for a visit and she would return the visit as soon as she could. _Kind of ironic that the night that I say see you later to my old life is the night that a new one with a new love starts. What a night to remember; I will be moving onto "I Didn't Do It" but __I'll__ never forget my "Kickin It" memories__ or family_


End file.
